Se você soubesse
by Amabile Malfoy
Summary: 'Eu me esforcei pra te fazer sorrir' Lílian Evans/ James Potter


**Capítulo I**

De acordo com o tempo mudamos. Em questão de segundos, ninguém é o mesmo. Células morrem, renascem, evoluem – assim como você mesmo. Por essa lógica, em anos acredito que mudei, não posso dizer com certeza se pra melhor ou pior, mas estou satisfeita com isso. Mudança. Isso sempre me chamou atenção, não gosto de coisas iguais, enjôo fácil de tudo, talvez eu tenha mudado – ou apenas ache que mudei – porque tenho medo de que as pessoas também enjoem de mim.

Sempre tive três prioridades: acordar cedo, tomar um quente banho - liberar toda mágoa, e correr por pelo menos meia hora por dia, isso realmente me acalma. Mas hoje parece que nada esta saindo da forma que eu planejei. Primeiro acordei vinte minutos atrasada, durante meu banho caiu shampoo no meu olho, me desequilibrei e escorreguei e agora...

- Minha querida, bom dia – MERDA. Dona Sarah, sindica do prédio. Tudo bem, eu gosto muito dela, em algumas tardes subo pra tomar um chá. Sabe quando você se encaixa completamente com alguma pessoa? Não, não é isso que acontece com a gente. Entramos em discussões algumas vezes, mas me sinto bem na presença dela. Mas logo agora?

- Dona Sarah. Bom dia – comecei a me aquecer. Sim, talvez ela lembrasse um dos meus costumes. Alonguei-me ao máximo, e quando digo o máximo é o máximo mesmo, podia até mesmo ver cada detalhe do meu tênis - Quer dizer que hoje vai me acompanhar? Mas que maravilha! – voltei a olhá-la.

- Não Lílian, hoje não estou com todo esse pique, quem sabe quando voltarmos um pouco no tempo – Ela sorrindo parecia mesmo minha mãe, talvez por isso gostasse da presença dela.

- Deixe de besteira. Pique pra ficar de papo com o Sr. Stuart a senhora tem pique de sobra – ri alto ao ver o rosto dela enrubescer – Tudo bem, eu parei. A senhora queria me dizer alguma coisa?

- Sim. Primeiro que me respeite, não sou nenhuma das tuas amigas... – ela se aproximou um pouco de mim – Ou pelo menos que fale um pouco baixo – sussurrou me fazendo rir. – E não querida, estava apenas indo resolver alguns assuntos no 301 e decidi passar pra lhe desejar um bom dia. Você não esta atrasada Lílian?

Olhei pro relógio acima do elevador. Faltavam quinze minutos pras oito horas, bufei chateada, poderia correr apenas dez minutos, ou menos.

- Ah sim, estou. É melhor eu me apressar – falei começando a me afastar – Cuidado hein? sai em dez minutos – Só consegui ver a cara emburrada da senhora, mas antes de escutar qualquer coisa já estava do lado de fora.

Ah Londres. O céu ainda estava cinzento, mas as folhas secas e amarelas faziam aquele tapete de filme romântico. Respirei fundo, coloquei meus fones e comecei minha corrida, um pouco lenta hoje – queria acompanhar cada movimento, sentir cada brisa. Sou simplesmente apaixonada por Jeff Buckley, ele me acompanha todas as manhãs, todas as noites antes de dormir... Não só escutando, por vezes assisto novamente ao DVD e aquele biquinho durante as músicas, ai ai.  
Me chamo Lílian Evans, sou irlandesa, apaixonada por Londres, acabei de completar 18 anos e estou solteira. Acho que meu estereótipo de homem, ainda não se tornou real – engraçado ou mesmo tempo sério, extremamente inteligente, prático, romântico na medida e perfeito na cama. Tudo bem, eu sei, existem homens assim. Poucos mais existem... Mas a maioria já tem uma mulher totalmente diferente de mim que sou desastrada, nervosa, autoritária. Han, tento disfarçar ao máximo esses meus defeitos. Tento ser pontual, faço minha limpeza de áurea uma vez por semana – não eu não faço, também não acho que isso ajudaria em alguma coisa – tento ao máximo controlar meu nervosismo. E ainda tem meu _autoritarismo, mas isso homem nenhum vai mudar – meu pai já tentou e não adiantou muito... _

Cheguei ao Hyde Park, algumas pessoas já estavam preparando suas cadeiras. Algumas jogavam frisbee, com seus cachorros ou sem eles. Acho até bonitinho, mas nunca me dei muito bem com cachorros ou gatos ou qualquer animal com pêlos – tenho alergia, infelizmente ou felizmente. De duas uma, ou fico parecendo o Elmo, aquele do programa Vila Sésamo, o vermelho, de tão inchada e obviamente vermelha; ou espirro até perder minha cor.

Comecei a acelerar um pouco o passo, hoje seria mais um dia daqueles

Estava me sentindo em um daqueles filmes de espionagem, antes de dar qualquer passo olhava de um lado para o outro. O Sr. Stuart poderia estar por ali a qualquer momento e mais uma vez me tiraria meia hora falando de todas as habilidades de seu filho, que era, _o filho._ Adam Stuart. Químico, formado pela Universidade de Cambridge, loiro, olhos castanhos e um sorriso que devia ser proibido pra qualquer simples mortal. Inteligente, bonito, e aquele sorriso... Tudo isso o passava para o patamar de perfeito. Não! Definitivamente não! Tudo seria diferente se num daqueles dias terrivelmente quentes ele não estivesse de chinelo. Tudo bem, eu não me importo com isso, mas aqueles _pés_. Argth! Aquilo acabou comigo... Se o diabo existe, ele estava encarnado naqueles pés. Deus queira que não haja mais nenhum homem, pelo menos em Londres, com mais alguma parte de Satanás no corpo.

Chamei o elevador e não demorou nem um pouco pra chegar. Não sei que cara eu fiz, mas deve ter sido muito engraçada porque Adam, sim o Adam, rio quando me viu. MERDA

- Lílian Evans – aquele sorriso meu deus. Olhei disfarçadamente – pelo menos assim achei – pros pés dele. Tênis. Primeira coisa que se deve fazer ao entrar em um elevador. Não, não é olhar pros pés de ninguém, eu tinha alguns motivos pra isso. Primeiro olhe diretamente para os espelhos. Eu estava corada, só corada... Isso não é motivo pra se dar risada, é? – Iria sair, mas só porque é você irei te acompanhar.

- Quanta gentileza, mas não precisa – sorri. Tudo bem, hoje ele estava de tênis, qualquer uma sorriria só de olhar praqueles cachinhos de anjo, isso mesmo, ele parecia a versão de carne e osso da estátua de David feita por Michelangelo. – Como você esta?

- Estou muito bem, obrigado. Se eu tivesse chegado um pouco mais cedo, teria ido contigo. Hyde?

- É, fui paquerar as crianças. Hoje foi uma das mais curtas, o tempo passou correndo – ele me olhava tão atentamente que eu não conseguia nem mesmo encarar aqueles olhos. Focalizei no queixo, mas isso me fazia olhar pra boca... Me encostei no espelho e abaixei a cabeça fingindo estar cansada – Mas não precisava ser tão cedo, sai um pouco tarde.

- Entendi – sôo tão pensativo.

- Mas da próxima vez eu espero você, ou você me espera – olhando-o, me apressei logo em dizer. Se eu soubesse que ele ia abrir _aquele_ sorriso...

- Amanhã? Então eu te espero.

- Ok – a porta do elevador abriu – Amanhã então, não tolero atrasos – ele riu. Dei um tchau rápido antes de ver a porta de o elevador fechar novamente. – Lindo – falei baixo soltando o um beijo pra porta do elevador... Tudo bem até eu perceber que o vizinho do 502 estava no fim do corredor. Me atrapalhei toda com as chaves e logo assim que consegui entrei correndo.

- Lilly! – dei um pulo de susto assim que vi meu pai, Anthony Evans. Ele estava com uma camisa do Chelsea que eu havia dado a ele no fim do ano. Ele era fissurado por futebol inglês, ou melhor, qualquer jogo que pra ele o tornaria mais másculo. Eu também amava futebol, ele me impulsionou cem por cento nisso e eu passava mal, não tanto quanto ele que já foi internado em uma final Chelsea X Manchester United, quando o resultado não era o esperado – seria eu mais máscula também? – Dessa vez você demorou, se perdeu no caminho?

- Não papai. Eu saí um pouco atrasada então deve ter sido isso – falei indo pra cozinha. Enchi um copo enorme com suco de laranja, minha outra paixão. – O que faz em casa tão cedo?

- Se você quiser, eu volto – ele já estava no vão da porta e me olhava sério. Eu sorri dando de ombros e ele revirou os olhos.

- Que audácia Anthony

- Eu apenas passei pra pegar meu manto – ele apontou pra camisa, dessa vez eu revirei meus olhos, fazendo-o rir – Não irei chegar tão cedo em casa. Fiz as compras e o que você precisa para o almoço esta ai.

- Okay, vai me trair. Havíamos combinado de assistir ao jogo juntos – falei e ele rio baixo pegando suas chaves – Se beber, volte de táxi. Eu te amo

- Estou te devendo dois jogos então. Até mais querida, também te amo

Essa devia ser a hora em que eu ligaria o som muito alto, jogaria as almofadas do sofá enquanto dançaria com uma vassoura-guitarra, mas eu tinha que terminar meus currículos pra possíveis faculdades.

Levei algum tempo preenchendo os campos. Eram três universidades, todas pertos, todas acessíveis as condições do meu pai. Eu tinha direito a bolsa já que meu desempenho durante todos esses anos haviam sido excepcionais, além das minhas ações na escola – teatro, monitoria, xadrez e algumas outras. Tomei um banho rápido e comecei a preparar meu almoço.

- Batatas, creme-de-leite, cebola, salsinha, azeite – Uma coisa que me irrita: telefone em hora desapropriada e comigo sempre acontece nessa hora.

- Alô – falei emburrada

- _Lílian Evans _– ouvi uma risada estridente do outro lado da linha. Outra coisa que me irrita: sempre acham graça na minha raiva.

- Você tem dois segundos pra me convencer a continuar no telefone

- _Você tem dois segundos pra aceitar sair comigo hoje e não aceito não como resposta_ – estava dourando a cebola e suspirei fundo.

- Você poderia ter me chamado pra almoçar, em menos de um segundo eu diria sim... – ela riu. Sophia Hutz, amiga desde minha chegada a Londres, uns três anos.

- _Pensei que não iria me chamar pra almoçar. Em dez minutos estou ai, beijo._ – Escandalosa, falante e inconveniente, essa era Sophia.

Acabei de fazer minhas batatas ao molho e arrumei a mesa. Não demorou muito e Sophia chegou com aquele sorriso aconchegante, assim como seu abraço – aquele apertado, gostoso.

- E hoje temos? O cheiro esta vindo lá de fora. HAAA falando nisso, adivinha quem estava lá embaixo. Não, não fala, Adam! E ele me entregou isso no caso de você desmarcar e... Ai meu deus – ela ia atropelando todas as palavras e se jogando em cima da mesa, o que me fez rir. Ajudei-a se servir e me sentei de frente a ela.

- Três perguntas: Como você consegue falar sem respirar? Ele mandou entregar o que? Da próxima vez você ajuda na cozinha?

- Isso aqui – ela me entregou um bilhete com o telefone dele – Você não me ligou pra avisar que haviam combinado de sair – ela começou a comer cabisbaixa

- Não vamos sair Sophia. Ele só irá me acompanhar na caminhada amanhã

- Credo que encontro mais sem graça – fiz uma careta e ela riu baixo – Desculpa. Que grande encontro Lílian, parabéns – falou sarcástica – Isso aqui esta uma delícia, se me fizer um desses todo dia, também viro vegetariana

- Não é apenas pela comida Sophs, mas enfim... Não é um encontro, será apenas uma caminhada pelo Hyde o que sempre esta em minha rotina, então cala a boca.

- Evans raciocina só uma vez... É o Adam, loirinho gostosinho vizinho – ficamos nos encarando por um tempo. Fiz uma careta e aqueles olhos azuis começaram a se revirar - Ah não, não vem com essa desculpa, ele pode tratar a frieira, eu pelo menos espero que trate – ela passou a mão no cabelo e sorriu– Tudo bem, tudo bem... Não queria, mas você pode deixar o Adam pra mim – revirei meus olhos e dei de ombros

- Você já preencheu os currículos?

- Terminei a pouco, pra quais vai mandar?

- Cambridge, Oxford e Coll London

- Talvez estudemos juntas novamente. Mas alguns anos te aguentando... Oh tortura – ela se levantou e começou a recolher os pratos – E o Tony, como esta?

- Mais alguns anos te escutando Hutz, também não irei aguentar – Ela riu e me estirou a língua – Ele esta bem, furou comigo o futebol mas esta bem

- Ah. Pegue um pano. Eu lavo e você seca... O Dan e eu discutimos ontem! – ela suspirou fundo me passando um prato

- Mais uma vez Sophs?

- Uma hora eu aprendo Lilly – Sabe quantas vezes já tivemos conversas como essas? 566798765489 seriam apenas as contáveis. Dan e Sophia namoravam desde que eu me conheço por gente, e sempre discutiam... – Mas terminamos, ele voltou hoje cedo pra casa

- Melhor assim – ela me olhou com uma cara feia – Não vou com a cara do Dan há muito tempo e você melhor do que ninguém sabe disso e também sabe o _porquê_ disso.

- Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei... Não precisa repetir – saiu um gemido tão esquisito dela que eu não soube distinguir se era choro ou um riso. Tudo bem era um choro – Eu não sei o quê que vai ser de mim agora Lilly

Sou daquele tipo de pessoa que quando vê outra chorando sente aquele entalo na garganta seguido de um gosto salgado na boca e meus olhos enchem de lágrimas. Eu a abracei tão forte que pensei que iria esmagá-la.

- Ah não fique assim. Vocês sempre discutem, acabam voltando. Dê tempo ao tempo, okay? E eu estarei aqui, não precisa de mais nada – ela riu entre o choro

- Não. Só preciso de mais alguns potes de sorvete – eu ri e beijei sua testa – Obrigada Lilly, e desculpe. Vim só pra incomodar

- Quê isso, dessa vez você até lavou a louça – rimos e ela me puxou até a sala. Me joguei no sofá e fiquei olhando-a

- Quer saber? Dan que se Dan-ne, vamos sair hoje à noite e você irá chamar o Adam – joguei a almofada nela. A menos de dez minutos estava chorando... Como é que pode?

- Na-nã-nã-o-não. Sophia eu não irei sair com o Adam

- Não! Ele que vai sair com você, isso tem uma grande diferença – disse sacudindo o papel com o número dele e pegando o telefone. Eu pulei do sofá num tremendo salto, tentei pegá-la, mas ela foi mais rápida e atravessou a sala

- Você não irá fazer isso. Me dê esse telefone – ela ria e cantarolava divertida – SOPHIA HUTZ EU IREI FICAR MUITO PUTA COM VOCÊ

- Alô? Oooi Adam

- Filha da mãe – ela me revirou os olhos e riu se sentando no sofá – Eu vou matar você – falei baixo me jogando derrotada no sofá

- Tudo bem? Então a Lilly e eu estávamos querendo sair à noite e achamos que você também deveria ir. Como? Ah claro, claro... Tudo bem então. Hm deixe-me ver – ela se virou pra mim – Que horas Lilly? Qualquer uma? Ah ta – voltou à atenção pro telefone e eu comecei a bater meus pés – Então Adam, qualquer uma... É isso mesmo. Legal, te esperamos as 20h00min então, okay... Até mais

Eu contei até 245 antes de me jogar em cima dela e enche-la de tapas

- Sua idiota, eu não vou sair

- Claro que vai. Ah Lilly pare com isso, deixe-me feliz me ajudando a te deixar feliz. Você é louca pelo Adam também, então nem vem.

- Não sei de onde você tirou essa ideia – falei séria encarando-a. Sophia bufou e cruzou os braços – Mas irei sair, não tenho nada de interessante pra fazer e acho que _lhe_ fará bem. Só acho que poderíamos sair apenas, eu e você, você e eu.

- Você já vem aturando anos eu, Dan, e você... Irei apenas me igualar

- Cala a boca. Fim de papo – liguei a televisão e ela riu baixo

Londres. Noite. Boate. Adam. Eu senti uma onda subindo por todo meu corpo. Mais de três meses tentando escapar das saídas com Adam e Sophia coloca tudo abaixo em apenas um dia. Tudo bem respira fundo Lílian...

**

* * *

**

**N/A : Olá, olá, rs Essa é a minha primeira fic e espero mesmo que gostem**

**Beijos e até mais**

**3**


End file.
